Nimue
by L'Angleterre
Summary: Alternatively, four times Eggsy and Roxy almost found out who Nimue was, and one time Nimue found them. Mini fic. Rated T for swearing. Implied slight RoxEgg (a questionable ship name) and Harry Potter/ Merlin. Bonus chapter 15/07/18.
1. Chapter 1

I

"Oi Merlin!" Eggsy shouted into his earpiece as he slid around a corner, a hail of bullets raining overhead. "Where the fuck is the way out?!" There was no time for him to wait for a response, but with a relieved sigh, he smashed through the sliding glass doors and leapt into the lake twenty feet below.

Even if he had seemingly vanished, Merlin came to his aid once Eggsy hit the water. Not even an hour later, he was sat, drying and with a scowl on his face, as Merlin typed away on his computer. The clicking, which he usually found quite soothing, was grating on his nerves, until he snapped.

"What happened?" he shouted. "Merlin, I could've bloody died in there!" The USB better have been what he was fucking after, because Eggsy was going to blow a fuse if he had to go in blind again.

"I was... distracted," the man mumbled. Were Eggsy observant enough, he'd have noticed that Merlin was almost _sheepish_.

"Whatever," the new Galahad snorted, turning to leave, "and tell Roxy to stop spraying that god awful perfume of hers around!"

With the slam of the door, Merlin returned to his computer, a knowing smirk on his face. Nimue had just visited, bringing him a sample of _Amorentia_ to analyse for a sample match on their newest case.

II

Eggsy may not have been capable of picking up on the slight change in the atmosphere, but Roxy certainly was. She'd been watching Merlin - the way he'd drop his phone quickly once he realised that she - and by extension Eggsy - were trying to listen in on his conversations. What Roxy could catch though was definitely flirting.

"Who's Nimue?" she dropped one day. Merlin, in response, dropped his mug, the ceramic shattering on impact with the floor.

"Get out, the pair of you," he snapped at the young agents, who complied with raised eyebrows. He glared at the mug on the floor, which reassembled itself and floated up to his hands, before the coffee on the floor disappeared.

"Thanks, Nimue," grumbled Merlin, heading back to refill his mug. Green eyes glittered fondly from the corner, before their owner disappeared.

III

"I've done some research," Roxy announced. Eggsy groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"That's never a good thing."

"In mythology, Nimue was the Lady of the Lake. Merlin's _lover_." That caught Eggsy's attention. He snickered, before it turned into full blown laughter. They were having a cuppa in a local cafe, and he was enjoying some time as a civilian.

Roxy scowled at him. Clearly, she'd been hoping for some emotional response. Perhaps a coo of 'how cute'.

"Finished your tea?" he asked, nodding to her cup. "We should probably get back to the tailors." Eggsy pushed his chair back and stood, turning right into the path of another man.

"Sorry mate," he said, steadying the man. He had startling green eyes, which contrasted starkly with pale skin and black hair.

"Ah, my fault," he reassured, brushing down his tailored jacket. The three parted with no further ado.

IV

"Merlin we would love some words of advice right about now," Roxy murmured into her earpiece as she and Eggsy pelted towards almost certain doom.

"Don't die," was the helpful response. Eggsy was screaming blue murder as the train rushed towards the tunnel, but Roxy's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't Merlin."

"No," was the amused response. "I suggest quieting your colleague down, then using the Kingsman issued umbrellas. You'll find them quite useful right now, I'd imagine."

"Who are you?" she demanded, before understanding dawned. She didn't need the answer, and the amused laugh offered her none.

V

"Nimue," the raven haired man said with an easy smile, offering a hand to Roxy, then Eggsy. They both shook it warily.

"You aren't what I was expecting," Roxy confessed.

"You mean he's a bloke?"

"Something like that."

Harry Potter, or Nimue, as this organisation knew him, didn't look a day over twenty thanks to his possession of the Deathly Hallows - not that anyone else needed to know that. His dark suit, definitely Kingsman, contrasted with his bird's nest of dark hair, and he shot Merlin a fond look.

Roxy definitely didn't want to ask.

"Thanks for your help on the mission," she settled on. "We couldn't have done it without you. That trick with the umbrella-"

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples. The pair leapt at the rare offer, and headed out of the room. This wasn't how Merlin had envisioned this - honestly, he'd never imagined that Nimue would override mission control via magic.

"Are you mad at me?" the wizard asked, feigning innocence as he rested his arms around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin hummed in response.

"More like disappointment." Harry cringed, raising his eyebrows. He felt like he was back in Hogwarts, under the scrutiny of his Head of House.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, kissing Merlin on the temple, before vanishing with a _crack_.

His headache having magically disappeared, Merlin all but grinned at his monitor, knowing that the real wizard would more than keep his word.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this! I, as usual, fell in love with a rarepair. So, as usual, I became very distressed when I found that there were very few stories for them. I decided to add to the collection. Let me know what you thought!

\- L'Angleterre


	2. Chapter 2

_The First Meeting_

Roxy and Eggsy would be vastly disappointed to find out that Merlin and Nimue met on Tinder.

After swiping right, they'd exchanged a suitable amount of sharp remarks before meeting for the first time near Victoria Street, London. Harry Potter (or Alexander Black, as he had named himself on the app) had chosen for them to meet at The Other Palace - a theatre, restaurant, and bar in the West End. Merlin (or 'definitely not Hamish'), had found the choice unusual and slightly overpriced, but agreed nonetheless.

Something about this 'Alexander' was familiar, but he couldn't quite place why.

Despite the nagging feeling that this man was far too young for him, and that his profession was too dangerous for anything more permanent than a casual fling, he agreed to a second date. A second date led to a third, and then he found himself deleting Tinder.

Alexander was a total mystery to him, and he'd always loved cracking puzzles. Hence, he turned to his favourite source of information - the MI5 databases. Being a wizard with computers had its pluses, but the name came up blank when tied with the physical description he had for Alexander. That meant that either he was a nobody, or he was using a fake name.

With Merlin's experience, this felt like the latter.

After some casual perusing before a date, he finally made the break he was looking for. With access to virtually every layer of MI5 and MI6's databases, he'd come up with a real name for this Alexander Black: Harry James Potter.

 _Pseudonyms_

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry announced as he swung his coat over the back of his chair. Merlin had insisted on treating them that night; it meant that they had a secluded section of the restaurant to themselves, because he had a feeling they needed to figure out what was real about their relationship.

"We need to talk," Merlin said after they'd finished their main course. Harry's sappy grin fell slightly at that. "Harry." The panic that welled up in those lovely green eyes made Merlin want to take it all back, order dessert, and pretend that everything was fine.

"I'm-" he tried, cutting himself off. "Damien I'm sorry-"

"Hamish," he replied. "It's Hamish."

Confusion and furrowed eyebrows morphed into understanding, and a wonderful little laugh. They'd both been lying this whole time about something as mundane as their names. Even so, Merlin knew things weren't adding up. Namely, how Harry looked no older than twenty, despite supposedly being in his mid-thirties.

 _Secrets Revealed_

Having come to the only sensible conclusion he could, Merlin decided that Harry was a wizard. Not in the way he himself was - an ace at computers and a multitude of other skills - but a literal, wand-waving wizard. There were several observations that led to this assumption, and he had discovered them all after moving in with Harry, just over a year and a half after they first started dating.

The first one was when he heard a smash. Startled out of his sleep, he shot downstairs, gun concealed, ready to shoot whoever was breaking into their little Islington apartment. What he found was Harry, muttering under his breath, as he poured himself a mug of coffee. At the time, he assumed it had been a figment of his imagination, but he didn't tend to imagine things, especially not crashes that sound distinctly like mugs breaking on the floor when Harry tried to reach the ones on the top shelf.

Next came an incident where he'd been somewhat in the field, and had maybe gotten injured. He wasn't nearly as badly hurt as the agent he'd been working with, and had staggered home and collapsed on the sofa. He didn't remember a lot of that incident, but he did remember some glowing lights and a pair of worried green eyes.

The last straw was literally finding Harry's wand. It was surprisingly ornate for a twig, and Merlin felt an uncomfortable warmth spreading through his fingers. Of course, that was when Harry came upstairs to see what had taken so long getting the monopoly set down.

"I can explain," he said, although Merlin was quite sure he _couldn't_.

"You're a wizard, love," Merlin supplied when Harry started to flounder. "It's alright. I know of wizards, although I've never met one. Some were involved in that business with Valentine-" He knew he'd said too much when Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Do continue," he said, folding his arms and settling himself down on the bed.

 _Nimue_

"I want to join the Kingsman," Harry announced. Merlin choked on his tea.

"What? Why?" was his intelligent response. From what he knew, Harry came from old money, and could happily afford to keep his many households afloat, never work, and still have enough money for children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to live off of.

"I'm bored," Harry replied, and it bordered on a whine. "I don't want to stay within the Wizarding World - not when there's so much more out here." Merlin felt like pointing out that the Kingsman was hardly 'ordinary' - not that Harry would listen to him.

Of course Harry won their discussion, and Merlin was forced to bring it up in his next discussion with Arthur - virtual humiliation ensued when Harry aced the tests and named himself 'Nimue', making up his own position as 'Tech Advisor', despite knowing next to nothing about computers.

 _Galahad_

"Nimue?" Harry - the other Harry in Merlin's life, that is - tilted his head as he took in the new recruit. Messy black hair, sharp green eyes, and a lazy smile.

"That's me."

Galahad turned to Merlin, confusion clear in his eyes; confusion that cleared up when he took in Merlin's flushed face.

"Merlin's lover? God help us all."

Just a little something to keep you all amused. Hope you enjoy this little set of shorts.

\- L'Angleterre


End file.
